Parle-moi de moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Parle-moi de moi, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de mot, plus de salive, plus de souffle.


Yo ! Du coup, voici un autre texte écrit pour les 24H du FoF, où le principe est de rédiger sur un prompt donné. Il n'y a pas de temps imparti, mais le premier à terminer son OS donne le prompt suivant. Ce drabble a donc été rédigé sur le prompt Parle-moi de moi, et a été écrit en 35 minutes.

Bonne lecture !

_Parle-moi de moi_

Parle-moi de moi parce que le reste ne m'intéresse pas, parle-moi de moi parce que j'ai peur d'oublier.

Parle-moi de moi, parce que j'ai peur que tu oublies.

Parle-moi de moi, parle-moi de moi tant que tu veux, parle-moi de moi tant que tu peux, parle-moi de moi sans t'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de mot, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de salive, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de souffle.

Parle-moi. Parle-moi de moi. Parle-moi de moi parce que c'est le plus beau moyen de me parler de nous, parle-moi de moi parce que sinon je vais pleurer, parle-moi.

Parle-moi de moi, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi de moi, il me plaît. Parle-moi de moi parce que j'ai peur si tu te tais, chaque seconde, je te regarde, je t'écoute, et quand tu t'arrêtes de parler pour respirer entre deux phrases, je meurs de terreur une seconde, je meurs, tu entends ? Je meurs parce que je me demande si tu vas pouvoir continuer à parler de moi, si tu auras encore des choses à dire une fois que tu auras repris ton souffle, si tu te souviendras, si tu toucheras du bout du doigt mes souvenirs, je me demande et j'ai peut.

Parle-moi de moi parce que quand tu parles de toi tu mens. Parle-moi de moi parce que quand tu parles des autres j'ai peur que tu les aimes. Parle-moi de moi ou je crie. Parle-moi de moi.

Allez.

Parle-moi de moi et n'oublie rien, rien, pas un mot, pas un détail, parle-moi de moi aussi longtemps que tu peux parler, ce n'est pas grave si tu te répètes, tu veux ? Tu peux ? Tu crois que tu peux ?

Parle-moi de moi et regarde-moi, invente s'il le faut, je m'en fous, mais parle-moi de moi.

Parle-moi de moi ou je vais m'effondrer.

S'il-te-plaît. Allez. S'il-te-plaît. Allez.

Parle.

Parle-moi.

Parle-moi de moi.

Dit quelque chose, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à dire, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore dit, c'est tout ? C'est tout ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Parle-moi de moi, dis-moi que je t'ai fait du mal et dis-moi que je t'ai fait du bien, dis-moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais, dis-moi que tu parleras de moi même quand je n'écouterai plus, même quand je me serai endormie sur tes genoux, quand j'aurai fermé les yeux et que le monde aura disparu pour moi et que j'aurai disparu pour le monde.

Parle-moi de moi avant que je meure, parle-moi de moi avant que je pleure, parle-moi de moi avant que j'aie peur, je t'en supplie.

Parle-moi de moi, non, ne pleure pas, si tu sanglotes tu articules mal, parle-moi de moi et laisse-moi écouter, berce-moi parce que je sais que si je m'endors comme ça, quand tu parles de moi, alors je n'irai pas dormir trop loin, je veux dormir sur tes genoux, je veux dormir à l'intérieur de toi quand tu leur parleras de moi.

Parle-moi de moi.

Parle-moi de mes yeux, parle-moi de mes cheveux, parle-moi de ma glace préférée et des coquillages. Parle-moi de moi, je ne sais plus, moi, je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne sais plus où je suis, je sais juste où je vais, et je crois que ça ne suffit pas si tu ne me parles pas de moi.

Je vais très loin, très très loin, je prépare un long voyage mais je n'ai plus envie de le faire. Je veux rester quand tu me parles de moi. Parle-moi de moi.

Je ne t'entends presque plus, parle plus fort, parle plus fort ou tu vas m'oublier. Parle-moi de moi. Parle-moi de moi même si je n'entends plus. Parle-moi de moi surtout si je ne peux plus jamais t'entendre, parle-moi de moi et surtout n'oublie pas.

Je crois que c'est trop tard ?

Parle-moi de moi. Un dernier mot. Mon nom ? Parle-moi de moi, dis mon nom parce que je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle, je ne m'appelle rien, c'est toi qui m'appelles, je ne sais plus comment tu m'appelles alors, encore un peu, parle-moi de moi.

.

.

.

.

J'ai pas préciser, mais, eh ! C'est du canon.

À très vite ! Des bisous !


End file.
